


Hurt, Willingly

by CybertronianBeing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Whump, happy ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: Sugawara's hurt, disinfect necessary. There's not much more to say except it's awkward and Suga's gotta be quiet or they might be found.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Hurt, Willingly

**Author's Note:**

> A few months back a friend of mine told me that she wanted to read something...awkward. To be honest, I don’t really know why she wanted something so awkward, but I guess I need more practice writing the hard stuff, so eat this, I guess. It’s immensely awkward to post but I guess it exists. I love whump anyway so yeah have Sugawara in pain yay. 
> 
> Also, half of this doesn’t make sense anyway, but it’s post-apocalytic with a virus that mutated to make people go...crazy. Anyway, I hope this awkwardness of all of this was enough to make you not feel so bad about that embarassing thing you did six years ago.
> 
> Gonna be honest, someone please stab me for posting this. the amount of embarrassment for writing this and disguising it as whump practice was pretty lame, and posting it is even more lame but here we are. Still posting it. Please, break my nose and teeth and be done with it ahaha

The cut ran from the top of his right shoulder, down the same side pectoral. Slipping down the middle, it barely missed fracturing the sternum; it then jutted further towards the heart side, but flowed lower. However, it wasn’t all that deep, as the cut was merely an accident and was worst where only bone resided, in the middle of his chest.  
Daichi cursed a good amount of cuss words as his partner collapsed not far from him. Who - who’s there?

***

“We’re going to clean this now, Suga. We can’t make a bunch of noise, so I’m going to gag you. It’s awkward and it doesn’t feel good, but we will be dealing with many unwanted visitors if we don’t do that. There’s a towel there to scream into as well,” Daichi said, keeping his voice as even and fear-ridden as he could. He didn’t have room to be scared. He needed to be solid. For Suga.

Damn, he was going to be hurting him. Willingly. 

No, he was going to be saving him. He was going to be helping him. He was going to  
save him. Yeah, all part of the process. 

He uncapped the rubbing alcohol, the bottle perfect for a one-hand grip. Not like he had small hands or anything, but it would be hard if he couldn’t hold it like a normal human being. 

Upon finding a house for them to hide in for the night, Suga found himself in pain, in the a bathtub in only boxers, not wishing to get his other clothes dirty or soaked...or both. Daichi cringed. In the books and the hopeful part of his mind, he’d have be able to hold Sugawara’s hand, allowing him to feel comforted as well as squeeze it to his heart's content.  
However, the free hand not inflicting the painful liquid would have to be used to hold the latter down. No doubt he’d be thrashing about, unable to contain the pain already etched into his features. 

Koushi Sugawara wasn’t weak by any means. He was strong. Beyond strong. But, cleaning out a wound for anyone was always an adventure, and not one to be enjoyed. 

Speaking of which. Daichi placed down the bottle and found another towel to situate behind Suga’s head so he wouldn’t thrash it backwards in an involuntary act to gift them with a concussion. 

“Ready?”

To respond, he cringed. “Ready as I’ll ever be, Dai.” 

With that, he snapped blue surgical gloves around his wrists and stood from the previous kneeling position to join him in the tub. Taking a knee once again, he hovered over the other’s lower half, using his shin to awkwardly hold Suga’s ankles down while he leaned forward and held his other shoulder, the one not afflicted, down firmly. He winced in response. 

“I’m sorry,” He said and stalled no longer. The cold liquid spilled from the gaping hole in the bottle and splashed over the gash, not quite deep enough to affect anything except bone and vein. Saga immediately convulsed, screaming into the towel held by one hand, using the other to push against Daichi’s hand. 

Daichi bit his tongue to keep from pathetically sobbing. Just a bit longer. A little bit more. The liquid bubbled over, indicating the wound to be actively being washed out. Suga kicked at his shin bone wildly. Even flailing once so hard he struck Daichi’s jaw. 

He hated how pain etched its way into every wrinkle now visible on Suga’s forehead. His eyes grew wide and stayed that way, continuously dripping tears. He screamed for help and even though it was muffled, it might as well have been yelled into an amplifier into Daichi’s ear. No matter how much he fought, he’d have to keep him down and finish the task. 

He was thankful for the quick thinking for the towel behind the head. Suga’s body seemed to scream for concussion and wouldn’t settle for anything else. Somebody. Please. Help. 

Five. Four. Just a little bit more. It’s almost over. Three. Oh god someone do SOMETHING. Two. One, The liquid ran dry. Suga continued to cry, his breath rasping like a wild predator after a chase, yet...said predator wasn’t exactly the predator.

He’d lost the battle. And the war. Sobs came afterwards, and Koushi buried his face in the towel. Wow, he felt pathetic. But, it didn't register right away. It just hurt so, SO damn much and he didn’t know what else to do except cry about it because that sounded like the best idea. 

Combined with the adrenaline, heart rate, and sudden overwhelming embrace from Daichi, his body functions appeared to completely shut down. A crash ensued.

Suga’s crying refused to submit. In fact, it grew louder as Daichi leaned over and pulled him close, mindful of the wount on his torso. Each sob grew in power, likening to tear his throat in pieces. 

Then, it stopped. Everything stopped. Suga stopped. The silence settled like a rancid odor and lingered there. Daichi steadied his partner and them himself upright, as the gray-haired man’s eyes rolled back into his head.

Rather than registering that ‘Oh. He’s just passed out,’ finally, at that moment, his stomach squeezed and he vomited all over the bathroom floor beside them, his mind wrapping itself around...well, everything. 

Apparently his stomach lining didn’t quite get the memo.

Koushi’s victory was a small one in the grand scheme. Wiping a small tear from Suga’s ashen face, Sawa’ kissed his clammy forehead and carded his fingers through his hair gently. He hummed Suga’s favorite song quietly, melodically following the rhythm with his fingers, scratching gently. 

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up and out of here,” he spoke, clearly to particularly no one that was ‘home’. He redressed the other as best he could, but only after bandaging up everything tight and ensuring the other was cozy. The house had plenty of clean clothes, thankfully.

A sling for his arm, to prevent overexertion, was fashioned expertly. If he did say so himself, he was very proud of his handiwork, and afterwards otherwise laid his angel on what he percieved to be the master bed and covered him up. It wasn’t very late, so he kept watch. 

Even after ensuring it was impossible for unwanted visitors to make their presence known again, he refused to even rest his eyes. He’d learned that lesson and Suga had to pay for it. 

That was a bunch of bs. B. S.

Why did Suga have to suffer for his horrid vigilance? Why did Suga have to suffer? Why did HE have to be the source of that suffering? What the hell?

Eventually he got bored, and decided it best to locate some tools to board up the windows and doors he still didn’t feel secure about. Paranoia lingered in the back of his mind, a fog ripping him up from the inside out. He refused to go through that ever again, no matter what. He wouldn’t ever put Suga through that in his place even if someone paid him to. 

That hurt him too much. It hurt both of them too much. No. 

At last, when he could settle and find some pajamas - that at once belonged to some other man - that fit, he crawled into bed and snuggled right up against Sugawara, who looked rather comfortable. 

At least his face wasn’t contorted in complete pain. The wrinkles from gasping not etched into every piece of his complexion. 

He held him close and ran fingers through his hair again. 

Suga didn’t have the heart to admit to Daichi that he was hurting underneath all the medications he hovered under. He sure couldn’t tell him that he couldn’t sleep when Daichi needed the rest most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So so so so so sorry you chose to read this garbage. You're a legend for supporting me tho!! Hopefully you've long forgotten that stupid thing you said the other day, and that this was more awkward that that!! Be confident in yourself because you're amazing aaa


End file.
